1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and a distributed broadcast information control method in the mobile communication system, which are characterized by the broadcast information control in the mobile communication system that offers communication services from a base station to a mobile station via a radio channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communication system, a base station periodically transmits various types of broadcast information such as regulation information and available channel information of each area to mobile stations via a broadcasting channel. Receiving such broadcast information, the mobile station can learn the current conditions of the mobile communication system. FIG. 1 shows the contents of a broadcast information message defined in a PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) system, as an example of the broadcast information.
In the broadcasting control in the conventional mobile communication system, an RNC (Radio Network Controller), a higher level control office of the base station that controls multiple base stations, prepares the broadcast information and transmits it to the base stations in a point-to-point manner. Accordingly, the conventional system has a problem in that the load concentrated on the RNC increases with the number of the base stations controlled by the RNC.